Kirai? Suki? Amai amai
by Riku's World
Summary: "Gah! I hate gingerbread! It's not 'Amai, amai ' but it's 'Bitter, bitter !"  The puppeteer turned back in shock state, couldn't believe you would hate him THAT much and even mocking his infamous line. So, wanna know ? check this XD GingerbreadXReader


**Kirai? Suki? Amai amai~**

By: Riku  
>Pairing: Gingerbread x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! and you~ only the plot~

Warning: OOC~, grammar error

A/N: Haiii, I'm writing new fic here~ and this is a request from _**The Girl in The Green Scarf~**_! So I decided to write this, finally =w=b anyway, enjoy~ XD

Gingerbread never felt so bored like today, he didn't have any plaything and his puppet was….nah, nothing. He didn't felt like wanting to play his puppet today, he needed something else, something new and something that could be played. The puppeteer walked around the Millefiore Base, wondering if he could find something to play.

But the entire member inside the bas was too un-elegant to play with, as that bossy BD[1]-freak woman was busy whipping around her subordinate or pet in her dictionary to call her own subordinate. That huge man who was guarding the room was too fierce, not even matched to his own taste.

He finally stepped to the mechanic area as he saw Spanner was lazing around sucking his lollipop while playing with Mini-mosca. He sighed, puppet was cuter than robot! Such a waste time for searching for a plaything around the base where he knew he would find nothing. But he denied his thought when he heard your voice.

"Spanner! Whaddya think about my new design of Mini Mosca?" You asked cheerfully, hugging the mini mosca tightly and made Spanner rolled his eyes, reminding you to not hug his Mini Mosca that tight or it would be broken.

Gingerbread smirked, how he could forget about you! With full confidence he stepped to the mechanic room but made a sudden brake when he heard something.

"Gah! I hate gingerbread! It's not 'Amai, amai~'[2] but it's 'Bitter, bitter~'!" You yelled, disturbing Spanner who was doing some coding work to new Gola Mosca.

The puppeteer turned back in shock state, couldn't believe you would hate him THAT much and even mocking his infamous line. All of his love at the first sight vanished right after that, planning to lock himself in his boss' room or bury himself under his puppets. He decided to go to Byakuran's room, searching for a light.

"Hmm…(y/n), just throw that cookies away." Spanner advised, feeling a little guilt for making you bought those cookies.

You whined, making your way to throw the cookies right in the bin. You regretted yourself for buying that thing, if only you didn't heard Spanner's word to just buy what he recommended. The truth was, Spanner didn't know how it taste was like too. Screw him, that wrench.

"If only you didn't convince me to buy this… you said this one was sweet…" You muttered darkly, wanting to get compensation from the blondie mechanic.

"…50 lollipops." Spanner began, hoped you won't bargain any higher.

"Nah, 100 lollipops, Spanner!" The blondie man mentally facepalmed himself.

Then he quickly increase his offer, "That's too much, how bout 51?"

You giggled to the man in front of you, "95, and I'll let you slip."

Putting the head of Mosca he had been programming, he thought about a good offer, "74?"

"83. No bargain."

Oh, how he knew that he was suck at bargaining, especially with you, "…Fine."

"Yeah~, thanks Spanner~!"

"That's my supplies for one week…"

"Your fault, me don't care. I'm off to Whitey's room nee, need to bring this."

"Is that new cake design he want you to draw?"

"Yeah, and I'm wondering why everyone always asked me to draw and design anything…"

"Not that you hate giving your clothes design to that puppeteer…"

"Shuddup Spanner! I gave that to Ginger because I like designing costume!"

"Look who's talking…" He muttered under his breath loudly, making you could hear it.

"Geez, Spanner… I'm off before you got me on fire." You disappeared from the mechanic's sight.

Spanner sighed, knowing for a long time about both of your and Ginger's feeling. He only hoped it didn't affect his work and brain, also his lollipop's supplies. You always made his lollipop's supplies decreasing, and he didn't have much time to make it again. But he needed your help to repair all the Mosca too, ohh, what a cruel life which full of confusing things.

Byakuran threw up a marshmallow and caught it inside his mouth, chewing it as if he was going to die in the next minutes, as expected from our marshmallow freak. He then looked at his subordinate and purred like a cat.

"So~, It's rare to see you acting like that Ginger~."

The said man turned his head, facing his boss, "I'm being naïve…"

"Huh~? Did (y/n) rejected you~?" Byakuran's words pierced right to Ginger's heart, how come his boss could even guess something that he never talked about.

"A-ah…It's not that, but I heard she hate me… And that's so amai amai[3]…" Ginger didn't even purr as his cheerful behavior changed into a gloomy one.

A voice suddenly cut in when Byakuran want to comment, "Byakuraaan~, I bring the cake design~."

Ginger quickly hid himself behind Byakuran's working table after you finished your words, realizing that it was yours which he always dreamed every night to hear.

The whitey chuckled and permit you to enter, "Come in (y/n)-chan~."

After giving your design which your boss gladly accepted it, you sat across your boss in the white sofa and began, "Whitey… I demand you to not buy those gingerbread cookies in the store which located just three blocks from the café."

He twirled the marshmallow before plunged it into his mouth, "And, why's that (y/n)-chan~?"

"Because it was bitter…not even sweet… Bah! I swear it was the most un-tasty cookies I've ever ate!"

"Oh~, so you hate it~?"

"Yes! So much!"

Gingerbread huffed silently behind the table, looked like it was not him that you hate, but that damned gingerbread cookies. He would go to the store tomorrow to extinct those cookies. He still has hope he thought.

"Hahaha, I'll listen to your advice then (y/n)-chan~. Whoops, gotta go now, need to attend some boring meeting~."

"Then I'll just eat that cookies on your table~."

"Hahaha, I'll give you permission to do so~."

"Haiii~ thanks Byakuran~." Then you started to looked at the cookies on the table after Byakuran left.

Taking one that interest you the most, you complimented, "Ahh, this is Gingerbread~!" you bit it and made a mental fly inside your mind, "Kyaahh, and this one is so good~. Amai amai~.[4]"

Realizing the last line you used, you mumbled, "Hmm…I always used his line… did I become such a imitator…? I wish he could say that to me too, though I like him so much…"

Oh God, what did he hear? Did you just say that you like him? Wait, he must had heard wrong! But… you used his line, and the only one who would say those line was only…him. The puppeteer couldn't feel any happier than now, but so happy until his head hit the table.

Realizing a whimpering sound, you stood up and found your crush was rubbing his ginger head behind the table, "G-ginger?"

He responded in embarrassment, "Ahh…Hahaha…H-how are you, (y/n)?"

"Me fine… How long you've been there…? And don't need to use your puppet…" You said darkly, tried your best to hide your blush.

He quickly lifted his puppet and showed his true self in front of you, "Ahh…you found out, but still, so amai, amai~."

You looked away and still muttered darkly, the self control you learnt from Byakuran was really useful, "…damn… I know you've been there since I haven't come… and you must be hearing my mumbles after Byakuran left!"

"That's why I said it…you are so… amai amai~." Ginger said with a glint of blush painted on his cheeks.

"Ahh! I know I'm such a naïve girl! Uhh… I'm leaving!" You were ready to make you leave, but suddenly he stopped you by gripping you wrist softly.

"Not that naïve…(y/n). But I said that you are sweet…" He walked to you, closing your gap.

"E-eh? What did you…."

"I like you…" He successfully pinned you beside the door.

"H-huh? G-ginger…" You couldn't hold your blush anymore and suddenly a dark rose appeared on your cheeks.

"I'm such a naïve to love a sweet woman like you…"

"I…"

As his lips getting closer to yours and cut your voice in just one soft touch on the lips, his soft skin brushing your cheek as he deepened the kiss, wanting to feel you more by remembering every taste inside your cave. But just when he wanted to slip his tongue, the door opened.

"Amai, amai~ both of you are so naïve~." Byakuran popped in and chuckled happily.

You blushed by the embarrassment and quickly pushed Ginger from you, "B-byakuran? U-umm, I'm off then, call me if you want to talk about new cake design!" Then you quickly take your leave.

"Hahaha, so cute, and I think you could explain about your lovey dovey scene here, inside my office~?" Byakuran headed to his favorite sofa and tore a sack of marshmallow.

Ginger approached his boss, "How about 15 marshmallows?"

"Nah~, 50~." The whitey happily plunged in the marshmallow.

"50 is too much Byakuran, amai amai~. 30?"

"45~."

"…Okay… You just robbed me when I just get a girlfriend…"

"Better then I take your girlfriend from you, right~?"

Ginger surprised and knew better what to sacrifice, "…I think so…"

Byakuran hummed in glory, knowing so much that he never lost in bargaining and proudly being your teacher. He couldn't wait for interesting moment between you and Ginger, for there might be many bargaining session. Mutualism sure was fun~.

~END~

[1] BD = Bondage Discipline

[2] Amai is 'sweet' in Japanese and has the same meaning as 'naïve'. You used the first meaning here.

[3] This time I used the second meaning= 'Naïve naïve'  
>[4] Sweet sweet~.<p>

A/N: Ahh… me don't really understand Ginger's personality…=3= I hope I made it right…but I feel all of them are a little OOC here… humph… Review nee~ and thanks for reading~ ^w^


End file.
